00-Knight Chronicles
by goseigokaiblack.angels
Summary: "What happens when you do something you will regret for the rest of your life. No one knows this better than Takeo; being a survivor taught him the evils of the world but it never taught him how to enjoy life. Aura has to live her life according to her father's will; she never thought of change til she met Takeo; now these two are thrown into a new war against the Innovators.


Not long after the events that lead Kenshi Masaki to the world of Geminar. There was another person who fell victim to the same fate. He was a gundam meister for The Innovator army before he became a savior to the people of the Holy Land on Geminar. His story is almost like Kenshi's but unlike Kenshi he was an Innovator who was sent to destroy the world. But later his heart was softened by an act of kindness that he never knew existed, so he started to protect those who needed help. So his story begins….

At the Innovator's Space Command:

"Your orders are to destroy the Holy Land on the planet Geminar." said the rough voice.

Standing at attention and looking directly at his commanding officer; Takeo stood perfectly still because if he couldn't do it he would get whipped again. And the whipping and beating would be publicly so it would send a message that there wasn't any room for mistakes. If people tried to leave the Innovator army they would be called a traitor and executed right on the spot. Takeo knew this when he signed on. He thought that if he joined he would destroy the humans that killed his parents because they were Innovators. Innovators are super humans that were created to be the future of humanity; until someone decided to enslave them and to do normal humans bidding.

So the Innovators decided to fight back and were winning until gundams were being produced to destroy the Innovators mechs. Then the Innovators stole some of the gundams to fight back and then they started to build their own since they were too slow to keep up with the pilots' movements. But it was just a bloody war that had no end in sight. There was so many war orphans that the Innovator army decided to just shoot them if they saw them. Among other things they also decided to destroy any planet that had human populations on it to end the war.

Takeo didn't agree with what his people were doing to the humans until the day he witnessed his family's destruction. At the age of eight his family was told to evacuate their home and move to a military base for protection. But before they could get out they ran into a human squad that took them as prisoners. When Takeo was at the camp the soldiers forced him to watch as they raped his sister and mother, then they shot them right in front of him. He was screaming at the top of his lungs; fighting as hard as he could to try and get free. But his attempt to get free was useless. He was laying there broken and hopeless; thinking they already killed his father by burning him alive then killing his little sister and mother what else did he have left to live for.

"I want to die too." cried out Takeo.

"Don't worry kid you will in due time." said the leader of the soldiers.

Takeo wasn't afraid to die; instead he wished for it more than anything else. But then Innovator army appeared and rescued him from his captors. He asked to join the army by relating his story to them they agreed to let him join. At first it was difficult for him to keep up with the others because they were already training by the age of six unlike him. But it became easier and easier for him to adjust to the different types of drills they made for him and the other recruits. Also he was one of the most brilliant and stealthy people in his unit. They made it a point not to piss him off since he wasn't afraid to kill anyone who got in his way or tried to bully him. One day six years earlier four of the older boys saw him since he was about six foot in height, pale skin, silvery blue hair that was a little longer about chin length, and had crimson colored eyes. He stood out of everyone but these kids didn't like how quickly he was surpassing them in ranks, so they took him to the training sector. This sector was made to even challenge seasoned worriers; dragging him by the back of the collar on his shirt they threw him in the middle of the arena. The arena was off limits unless there was a captain present to make sure no one got killed.

"What are you planning you snake?" the leader spat.

"What are you talking about you ass?" Takeo asked firmly.

"You know what I'm talking about you scum." the boy yelled.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." Takeo told him.

Just then the other boys jumped him and held him to the ground while they started to beat on him. He knew he could've taken them if he wouldn't have stopped to chit-chat. Knowing he might die by their hands anyway he took a chance by getting one arm free he hit the one who held his other arm. Throwing the third one off of his back he hit the closest one to him with a nearby pipe that was lying on the floor. When he hit the kid he knocked him out cold causing the three to charge him all at once. Dodging the second attack that was aimed at his head he turned around and sent the second kid flying across the room. He kept dodging their attacks but also countering with attacks of his own. After kicking their asses he looked around the room when he heard the sound of a gun being readied to fire. Trusting his instincts rolled out of the way at the very minute it was fired. Takeo then leaped over a bunch of creates that were located to his left.

When he was hiding behind the crates he noticed a weapon's rack nearby; bolting to the next spot of cover the leader of the group who was trying to kill him fired more shots at him. Takeo then bolted for the weapon's rack he dodged incoming shot but one of them mange to graze him. Having to reload the leader started cussing out of rage; taking the opportunity Takeo pulled a pistol from the gun rack and fired without hesitation. Takeo looked at the kid that laid dead on the floor no more than thirty feet away. He didn't stop there he went to the other kids and tied them up and began to torture them to death.

The first kid who experienced his wrath; Takeo electrocuted by jamming a metal pole through the kid's lower torso. Then Takeo dragged him to a pool of water and attached electric wires from a nearby training gundam to the pole. Standing away at a distance watched as the kid was fried alive and screaming in pain. Begging for their lives the other kids stared at Takeo with extreme fear in their eyes. Takeo could see this but didn't think twice about killing the other kids. One kid was killed by being poisoned with a drug that allowed you to feel all pain; then was cut open and Takeo removed all his organs one by one without mercy. The worst part was the kid couldn't cry out in pain, beg for his life, or even scream. He just laid there motionless; tears dripping from his eyes with each passing minute. After his death Takeo took mercy on the last kid and shot him through the head.

Walking out of the training sector he was greeted by his instructors. They told him that they just found out about everything; and they congratulated him on a job well done for surviving. Later he was rewarded with his own gundam and the rank as the only person under twenty to be a commander of special task force. Takeo only being 18 was well known and well respected for his exceptional work on and off the battle field. He was commander of the special task force called the 00-Knights. Their orders were to do the things the normal army couldn't get done or wasn't allowed to do.

They had the ability to kill or capture anyone they thought were enemies without questions from their superiors. Takeo was the commander but he had a right hand man and best friend named Axel. They were only two out of the ten gundam meisters that were in the 00-Knights. What Takeo lacked Axel made up for being a hot headed and acted on impulse. There was also Viola who was a lot like Axel except she was always the person who instigated fights with just about anyone but she would always win the fight in the end. Her specialty was interrogation or torture depending on who you would ask. Axel's specialty was being a distraction and explosives. All the others in the unit had their own specialty with their own unique powers.

Until now these three never questioned their orders. But recently Axel had been acting different this wasn't what he really wanted anymore; just like him Viola was getting tired of the fighting as well. But among those who were already done with being a slave to the Innovator army was Takeo. So they asked to retire which of course they were granted due to all the hard work that they done. Realizing this was a way to kill them off without having the public riot against the military they agreed to have one final mission with the military.

"Your orders are to destroy the Holy Land on Geminar." said the rough voice.

"Yes sir." replied Takeo with a salute to his commander.

"You leave at 0500 hours, understood soldier."

"Yes sir."

Walking out of his commander's office Takeo walked quietly down the hallway. He was thinking about the plan to leave the Innovator army. He knew if this didn't go exactly according to plan Axel, Viola, and himself would be publicly humiliated and executed. As they geared up for their final assault against the humans on Geminar they prepped their gundams with new tech that just came out. Axel had the gundam 00-Anubis, Viola had the gundam 00-Star Runner, and Takeo had the gundam 00-Gladiator. Anubis was colored like death black with the red lines that flowed through it and looked like the ancient god in whom it was named after. Star Runner look like an assassin with blades that were on the side of its arms and look more like a knight it was colored a dark blue an almost black color. Gladiator look like a roman gladiator except it was colored a dark blue armor over the white body frame.

Preparing to launch Takeo felt like he was losing everything again but he was so tired of fighting and getting nowhere. All he wanted out of life anymore was to start over and leave everything behind. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon at the rate this war was going. Just then a beeping sound took Takeo out of his day dream. Looking up he saw the launch signal that said it was clear to go; he launched first with Gladiator and made his descent to the planet while his team followed after him in their gundams.

Later on Geminar:

Landing on Geminar Takeo and his team hid their gundams and activated the active cameo devices on each of them so the gundams were invisible.

"Takeo our orders are to destroy this place; why are we waiting?" asked one of the 00-Knights

"We don't know the land or what kind of technology they have; so until we do we remain unseen." When Takeo said this everyone except for Axel and Viola started to grumble because they were anxious. Takeo jumped out of his gundam while he left the others behind so he could scout out the area ahead. But little did he know he was being followed as he made his way through the forest he heard something behind him when he got knocked to the ground.

He managed to struggle free and tackle the person who tackled him first.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the person in the cloak.

Pulling back the hood Takeo saw that it was a woman; not only that but she had to be around his age by the way she looked.

"Shit." Takeo murmured to himself.

"What, did you expect, a man?"

Giving her a cold death stare he told her yeah he thought she was a guy at first. But the main reason he didn't kill her yet was to the fact he would never hurt a woman in his life. He wasn't going to tell her that right away in case he could use her to find the Holy Land. Looking he saw she only had a bow with her and a dagger on her belt.

"Geez thanks so much for thinking I was a man." she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes at him.

Something about her sarcastic attitude and mannerism made him feel like he could relate to her; something he never felt before and he didn't know what to do about it or how to react. Just then a different 00-Knight appeared. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the woman.

"No Matt we need her alive." Takeo said to him.

"Why do we need some woman alive; we have to kill her anyway and if you're too cowardly to do it then move out of the way and I'll handle it. "

Takeo put himself between the woman and the gun and stood giving Matt a cold death stare, but he didn't know why he wanted to protect this woman. Instead it was like a need to make sure no harm came to her.

"Sorry boss you said to accomplish the mission by any means necessary."

Just as Matt aimed his gun at Takeo's head; Takeo pulled his gun and fired one shot into Matt and it hit Matt square in the head. Looking back at woman he saw fear in her eyes, but it wasn't the fact that he just killed someone with lighting quick reflexes; it was the fact that he stood up to one of his own in order to protect her. Seeing fear and pain in his eyes she wanted nothing more than to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

"Aura." said the woman.

"What?" Takeo said but with a confused look on his face.

"My name genius, Geez is it that hard to figure out?" wishing that she could just take back the sarcastic comment the moment she said it; Aura was waiting to be degraded , hit, or worse. But all he did was smile and chuckle at her attitude towards him. This took her by surprise since most guys hated that fact that she was outspoken and not a girly-girl that needed a guy to protect her.


End file.
